1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet, and more particularly to an adjustable head band for a helmet.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Helmets are worn on a head during a wide variety of activities, from construction and mining to sports, especially, riding motorcycles and bicycles.
Conventional adjustable helmet bands comprise a base having a ratchet mount, a ratchet dial and a band having two toothed ends. The ratchet dial is mounted on the ratchet mount, is limited to incremental rotation and has a gear. The toothed ends engage the gear so that the diameter of the band is adjusted by rotation of the ratchet wheel. However, since the band is flexible, the ratchet ends may flex and disengage the gear so a tight fit cannot be achieved and in an accident the head band may slip off.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an adjustable head band for a helmet to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.